Power ranger Olympian warriors
by Justrayawsome
Summary: The evil Titan Kronos Has awakened and kidnaped the Olympians but Hestia is forced to choose six teenagers to fight the evil Titan army. Will they Succeed? Still need violet and green both boys please disclaimers don't own power rangers or most Ocs
1. Olympian warriors needed

Hello this is Justirayawsome here And I will be writing this along with dynasaurs. Power ranger Olympian warriors I will need the blue rangers power of Hermes, violet ranger of Dionysus, yellow ranger of Athena and green ranger of Demeter. I have the silver ranger and red ranger who are twins silver is Artemis and red is Apollo so here is the arsenal.

morpher: rings of Olympus gold rings with color gems on them

main side arm: Olympian sword: long celestial bronze blades.

main weapons:

Red: solar bow: looks like the pink turbo ranger weapon but all red and the silver part is bronze

Silver: Luna bow: same as solor bow but silver instead of red.

blue: serpent caldeus: looks like a long blue caldeus with two snakes.

violet: chaos claw: looks like the yellow megaforce rangers weapon but claws are bronze and main parts violet.

yellow: Wisdom daggers: two long daggers with yellow hilts and bronze blade.

green: gardeners axe: looks like a axe and the blade part looks like a four leaf clover.

zords

red: wolf

silver: deer

blue: serpent

violet: tiger

yellow: owl

green: crane

Olympian megazord

red wolf: main body

silver deer: right legs

blue serpent: left arm

violet tiger: left leg

yellow owl: wings

green crane: right arm

so here are my Ocs

Red

Name: Jordan Carson

age: 16

Appearance: Asian with black hair and eyes usually wears sun glasses and a black shirt and red jean jacket.

Personality: Quiet but smart and funny but usually like to be alone but closest person to him is his sister Ally. Want it protect all his friends.

Why was chosen: Hestia saw both of the twins work well together and are both food at archery.

silver

Name: Ally Carson

age: 16

Appearance: Asian with black hair and a silver streak in her hair and black eyes. Black shirt and silver leather jacket and black jeans.

Personality: Oposite of her brother she is not quiet and usually tries to get the the ppint a lot. Closest to her brother.

why was chosen: same as Jordan.

So please send me an Oc for the other four.


	2. The team

Here are the rangers bios

purple: Alexander woods (Alex) ( by me)

age: 32 in satyr years but 16 In human years

Appearance: he is a Caucasian satyr with brown hair and brown eyes he wears purple pollo shirt and jeans and a baseball hat cap to cover horns.

Personality: He is shy and timid but will protect his friend and is really smart and is the Brian of the team.

Why was chosen: Hestia sense he was a kind hearted satyr and was loyal to Dionysus.

Blue by iranawayandjoinedapiratecrew

Name: Nora Hardaker

age: 17

Appearance: Nora is caucasian and his 5ft1 and very slim. Her hair is very curly and dark brown. She has a square face and light brown eyes. She normally wears a blue plaid shirt and skinny jeans with her blue converse.

Personality: Nora loves to prank people and is hardly called trustworthy. She is considered to be a kleptomaniac and always up to something. She can be smart when she wants to be and is very good at acting and lying. She has a good sense of humour and is aways cracking jokes.

Why was chosen: Hestia witnessed Nora stealing and she saw a smirk worthy of Hermes in her when she out ran her 'victim' She could not help but take a liking to Nora and see a connection between her and Hermes. Not to mention she likes snakes.

Jamie Leigh Monroe by darkmight

Colour:Yellow

Appearance: Long blond hair and blue eyes. Wears yellow tee shirt, shorts and Nike air trainers

Age: 16

Personality:rebellious and smart she loves to sing and is a straight A student

Why she was chosen: Athena saw her in a vision

Blue

Name Dan widwicky by adventure maker 16

Age-13

Personailitty- smart wnats to risk his life for his friends and the world,best friends with wheelie.

Has a robot friend- wheelie,an orange car that can be a robot that is the size of dan,he is a bit of a jerk but their friendship is tight.

color- green

this is the team so next is the first episode.


	3. Sorry (

I'm sorry you guys but I have lost my inspiration to write my two power ranger story so they are on hiatus but don't worry I not canceling it. I will though write a yugioh gx story called yugioh gx it time for the next gx see you guys soon.


End file.
